


Be my date?

by RyuRaven



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I love this ship and wish there were more fics of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Very short fic that I originally posted on tumblr.Takes place before the dance at Beacon.





	Be my date?

The meeting was over, and Emerald had already left the room. Mercury felt a little nervous, but showed no sign of it as he leaned nonchalantly against Cinder’s desk. “Cinder?”

“Yes, Mercury?” She answered, eyes not moving from the dress she was working on.

“Would you like to be my date to the dance?”

Cinder paused her movements in the middle of a stitch, turning her head to raise an eyebrow at him. “I thought we already established that we would share a dance?”

“This may very well be the only school dance I’ll ever attend. I wouldn’t want to miss out on my chance to ask a beautiful lady such as yourself to accompany me.”

Cinder chuckled. “Very well. I’ll take you up on your offer.” She returned to her sewing with a smile on her face. Pleased with her answer, Mercury pushed off from the desk and started towards the door, but paused as he heard Cinder’s playful voice. “Oh, I might be a bit late, I have to take care of something before I join in on the fun.”

“No problem, I’ll find a way to entertain myself while I wait.” Mercury replied. With the conversation over, he left the room.


End file.
